2P! Apocolypse
by OtakuCentral2k16
Summary: World War Three. Many people didn't know how or when it would happen. Of course the countries of another color were not expected. No one thought of it, like succeeding states, no one was prepared. No one was prepared on the day the 2p!s attacked.


Disclaimer: I do not own

1p America POV

Alfred was driving home in his awesome car, a DeLorean like the one from Back to the Future when suddenly his car was struck from the side, his side windows shattering into millions of little beads and showering him, a few shards tearing through his brown bomber jacket he always wore. He felt a warm liquid slowly sliding down his face and touched it. Blood stained his fingertips. He lifted his head and saw the driver get out of his car, but the smoke masked his face...Alfred wasn't even sure it was a dude…

Then he saw it, his doppelganger. He looked at Allen, and he hesitated. In that moment Allen yanked open the door and dragged Alfred out of the car. Hitting the ground and hearing his glasses crunch under Allen's foot, Alfred tried to break his fall. He stood to face his doppelganger and took a defensive stance, ready to attack if necessary

"Hey, Porkchop." Allen taunted, shouldering his bloodstained baseball bat.

"How many times do i have to tell you to stop calling me that?!" Alfred lashed out. Allen smirked a devilish smile and lunged at the half-blind nation. Alfred ducked as the bat came flying towards his head and buried his fist deep in Allen's stomach. Allen doubled over in pain, vulgar swear words and violent death threats bleeding from his lips. Alfred didn't stick around to see if he did any actual damage. Too many strong and powerful nations have been overcome lately by their evil selves, and he was beginning to lose all hope of stopping them. Alfred ran into an abandoned alleyway. One quick glance over his shoulder revealed that Allen had vanished. Swiveling his head back around Alfred had to backpedal to keep from crashing into his other more darker side.

"Where ya goin' pork chop? I'm not done with ya." he smirked, his usual bat now replaced by a gun...Alfred's gun from his glove box. Why didn't Alfred go for his gun? Because he didn't think about it. That's why. This was it. He wasn't going to make it out of this alive was he? Allen cocked the hammer on the gun slowly and tauntingly, enjoying the terror too much. Finally a gun fired and outside the alleyway, people screamed.

2 months earlier

"So dudes, we have like this huge problem on our hands! The mirror that separates the 2p world has been stolen and someone has been letting out parallels free! I think we need to work together like we did with the Pictonians and try to force them into retreat!" Alfred said so loudly that the human guards outside could hear. Once their bosses heard about the 2ps they didn't hesitate to assign at least one guard to protect them. Alfred's obnoxious voice rang out although no one was listening to him ramble on about heroes and being one. England was doing needle work, Russia knitting, France flirting with the maid, Italy doodling on his 2p's picture, and the others just zoned out.

"AND I'M THE HERO!"

"OH SHUT IT AMERICA!" England snaps.

The usual fight soon breaks out. England is strangling France for flirting with him. America is watching with extreme excitement wondering who will win. China is trying to distract them with food. Russia continues to knit. Italy starts rambling about not wanting to fight his 2p because he scares him. Germany finally loses all cool he tried to maintain in this room full of idiots.

"VILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?! ZHIS IST GOING NOVHERE!" he sighed. "Ve are supposed to be coming up vith a vay to stop zhe doppelgangers from overcoming us! Zhey already took so many of us! Ve are all zhat ist left! Und ve cannot fight zhem alone! O suggest zhat no one goes ! If you have to go somevhere, take another nation und your respective guards! Zhey vill not vin!" the Germanic man explained. The nations soon came to an agreement and the meeting was disbanded, the nations leaving in groups. Watching from the shadows was a small group, consisting of Allen, Oliver, Francois, and Matthieu.

A/N:

Dragonheart4258: Thanks for reading! We hope you like this story. Okay so there are multiple people writing this story, so please excuse the altering writing styles that may appear.

Pulchridonius: Hi.


End file.
